When We Part
by Kitsu27
Summary: After the menice of Kitsu,InuYasha and the gang split up,but will there moment of silence last long.This is the sequal to Life In Brooklyn so read that first.
1. Kagome's back to school

When We Part

Hey!I'm back again with a brand new story.This is the sequal to Life In Brooklyn.If you haven't read Life In Brooklyn then you might want to read that first.This story is about them all going there separate ways and a new evil villian and then all coming back.It's one of those stories.I don't own InuYasha.I do own Kitsu(if I didn't put that in Life in Brooklyn)Sheeko and Tean.They are my creations.

Kagome's Back At School

'It's been one month since that day at Brooklyn when we defeated Kitsu,'

Flash Back

"HAHAHAHA,"Kitsu laughed, "finally your gone InuYasha and all your demonic power is...what?"Kitsu started to twitch as he started to bulk muscles emencely. "AHHHHHHH. What...what is happening!"Miroku and Sango had just come to were they are.

"What's happening to Kitsu?"Sango said.

"InuYasha's demonic power and the power of the Shikon Jewel must have been to much for him.He's gunna explode from the power.Then Kitsu just froze and disolved into the mist as the Shikon Jewel falls to the floor.

End Flash Back

'One month since InuYasha had died.One month since I left everyone,especially InuYasha.'

Flash Back

"Ha.Your full demon. More blood for my sword."Kitsu said lunging at InuYasha with the sword.

Kitsu got up and stabbed InuYasha again with the black sword as it absorbed the demonic power from him.This time InuYasha's hair turned black and he fell over on his face not moving.

"Is he...?"Kagome said.Miroku shook his head.Kagome started crying.Sango held Kagome as she cried in her arms.

"InuYasha,I LOVE YOU!"

End Flash Back

'One month since we used the Shikon Jewel to revive InuYasha'

Flash Back

She put it over InuYasha'a lifeless corpse as the jewel started to glow.

InuYasha started gasping for breath as everyone cheered.

End Flash Back

'One month since I left everything.Everything I've ever know and loved.Especially InuYasha'

Flash Back

"InuYasha,I'm sorry."Kagome said.She and InuYasha was near the Bone Eaters Well.Kagome was looking at the ground as InuYasha just looked at her. "I really want to stay with you but..."

"Your want to go to school,right?"InuYasha said.Kagome shook her head.Kagome walked over to him and hugged him as he hugged back.They stood there for a while.

"Don't worry InuYasha,I'll try to visit you every once in a while."They looked at each other still in each others arms.He kissed her as a tear rolled down both there faces.Kagome broke free of his grasp and took one last look at him before jumping into the well.

End Flash Back

It was Wednesday Kagome was walking to school for the first time in months.She was a little afraid about going to school and what Grandpa had told all her friends.She crossed the street as she heard a bike riding up next to her.She turned aroung to heard Hojo.

"Hey,Kagome.Wait up."he said pulling up beside her. "Your finally in school.Your grandpa wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong with you.

'He didn't tell anyone anything.That's a new one' "He didn't.Well I was insanely sick.I had a whole bunch of sickness's.Too many to tell you about."

"Well,since your grandpa wouldn't tell anyone what you had I couldn't get you a present."

"That's o.k."

"Instead I wanted to know if you wanted to go the Annual OniHaru Fair this weekend"Hojo said holding up two tickets.Kagome just looked at him then smiled.

"Sure."Kagome said taking one of the tickets.Hojo started to hop around like a little kid.

"Your not gunna blow me off like every other time,are you.?"Kagome thought about InuYasha for a second then replied.

"No."

"Want a ride"Hojo said.Kagome nodded and hopped on his bike.

When they got to school everyone she new was all around her asking all sorts of questions.She pulled her way to the top stares and said.

"LISTEN UP.I WAS ABSENT WITH INSANE SICKNESS'S.TOO MANY TO TELL YOU.I'M OK NOW."They all just looked at her as she walked into the school followed by everyone else.

The day was the same for her.Spelling,math,reading and geography.The only thing that was weird was History.They were talking about the Feudal Era.Kagome sat there listening to everything that was said.She laughed at certain things cause she was there when it happened.What really caught her intreast was talking about theives.

"The most hated theives of this time were...InuYasha and Kitsu.They were both said to have been hanyou's.Half demon/half human,"The teacher said.Kagome couldn't believe her ears.Did he just say InuYasha AND Kitsu. "They were both after the same thing...the Shikon Jewel.It's able to grant any one wish and it's said that both InuYasha and Kitsu wanted it so they can become full demons,"Kagome was sat there in awe of what she just heard.The Shikon Jewel.

'This is insane'she thought.

"But the priestess,Kikyo,was the keeper of the jewel.Then it somehow broke into houndreds of tiny slivers all over,what is now,Japan,"Once again,Kagome was in awe of that.Priestess,Kikyo. "InuYasha,then became good and teamed up with a monk named Miroku,a demon slayer named Sango,and...wait...this can't be right,"he said looking a Kagome, "It says,you Kagome.It says Kagome Higurashi,a master at boa and arrow."Kagome stood up.

"Can't be me,"she lied, "I may be good with a boa and arrow,but I did have a long line of ancesters that were good with boa and arrows."Kagome sat down and the teacher continued.

"The team went to look for the shards of the jewel.But they weren't the only ones who were looking for the shards.Many other demons wanted the shards for themselves.But InuYasha and his team defeated all.The baddest demon of all was Naraku.He basically ruled all demons.After countless battles with InuYasha and Naraku,InuYasha eventually won.He claimed the Shikon Jewel for himself.But the relationship of him and Kagome changed his mind on what to do with the jewel.One day,InuYasha,his gang,and Kitsu disappeared for one month.When they came back,Kitsu did not.It was said that they killed Kitsu at were ever they went.In the battle,InuYasha was killed but reserected by the power of the jewel."Just then the bell rang to go home. "I want each of you to know each of InuYasha's gangs names,what they did,and if therewas any relationships within the gang by next week."

'That's gunna be easy'Kagome said.

"Also read the next chapter."

Kagome got another ride home from Hojo as he kept insisting that he go inside her house to help her with what ever she needs and she kept saying no.He dropped her off and she began to do her homework.She finished the bio's of InuYasha and the gang by putting a picture of all of then together she had recently took on the took of her paper.

"There.Now to read that chapter."She said pulling out her book and starting to read.The she had a confused look on her face.She wasn't reading what had happened anymore.She was reading what is going to happen.It said that these two demon killer brothers named Sheeko and Tean who want to take over the world for themselves.Many struggles and battles against InuYasha and his gang but one by one they all fell.Sheeko and Tean then ruled all of Japan.As they tried to exspand there territory they lost all hope and eventually died away.Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. 'It said, "One by one they all fell,"does that mean IunYasha is going to...?' "I gotta go see him.Now."She said grabbing the book as she ran for the well.

Hey.Hows that for a first chapter.Guys gotta review me if you want a second chapter.Nah,I'll just give it to you cause I'm a nice guy.Next chapter soon.


	2. Amorous Miroku

_**When We Part**_

Amorous Monk

yo Back again with the second chap. This one's about getting Miroku ang Kagome together to get the rest of them together. I don't own anyone from InuYasha but I do own Sheeko and Tean. Enjoy

A while after Kagome left InuYasha, He went his own way leaving Miroku and Sango the last two of the gang which didn't last long either. Miroku was being to pervertish so Sango said she would go back and try to restart her village. A day or two later Miroku realized what that meant. SHE was gunna RESTART the village. Miroku was so furious and so sad that she didn't want to be with him that he went back to his old ways of stealing stuff from rich houses who needed an exorcism.

"Ahhhhhh! We can't handle that."Yelled a villager.

"Just keep throwing it will...Ahhhhhh!"Yelled the captain.

"No! Captain!"Yelled another villager as the captain had just got eaten by a giant moth creature. The village is on fire as people are being eaten left and right. The villagers that are throwing spears that aren't really helping, because it's just eating them. A villager bursted through the bushes holding Miroku's arm.

"Look, there it is. The Moth Demon." Miroku examined it as it ate more people.

"What's the pay?"Miroku asked.

"Anything you want just kill it!" Miroku walked toward it and it stopped mid-person eating and looked at him. He spit the half eaten villager out as all the other villagers stopped. The moth spit acid at miroku but he simply moved out of the way. The moth spit more rapidly but miroku just simply moved and dodged every attack. Now the moth was angry. It flew at him with tremendous speed and Miroku moved out of the way as it made a second trip. Miroku was facing the other way and couldn't see the moth. The moth thought he had him, but Miroku jumped in the air, spun around, and threw three scrolls of fire at him burning of three of his four wings. He thought it was funny to watch a small bug suffer, but watching a giant bug, it's even funnier. The moth fell to the floor as the villagers attacked and killed it.

"Thank you monk, thank you" the villager said.

"So about my pay" Miroku asked. The villager looked very nervous. They eventually agreed to having a party for him. Miroku was getting drunk left and right as was everyone else. He saw this one girl who, through beer goggles, looked like Sango. Miroku eventually hit on her and soon after slept with her. It was the craziest sex he had ever had. She had so many positions he had never even thought of(not getting in to details sorry for most of you).

The next day Miroku was a little sore from last night so it took a while to roll over in bed. After he rolled over, he looked at the woman who looked like Sango and it didn't look like Sango at all. She scared him so bad that he ran out of the house still naked holding his clothes. He was getting dressed as he ran. He was eventually completely dressed but the sight of that women made him keep running. He got so tired that he wasn't paying attention to were he was going and he tripped over a root and hit his head.

He was out for a couple of hours. He woke to the sound of some ones voice. He opened his eyes and saw who was there. There were two teenagers. One of then had a black hat on backwards with three parts of hair sticking out of the front hole. He had a purple jacket on with no under shirt and green pants with a small sack tied to them. He also had Nike shoes. The other had long blonde hair that covered his eyes. He two had a jacket on but his was green with a Freddie Kroger shirt under it. He also had blue jeans with combat boots and four spider legs coming out of his back. You can tell they didn't match well.

"Are you ok?"the one with the purple jacket said.

"Yes I'm fine. Who are you?" he said getting up.

"I'm Sheeko and this is Tean."The purple jacket said.

"I take it you are demons." Miroku.

"We are not. How dare you. We are demon killers." Tean said

"Oh sorry. I'm Miroku by the way."Sheeko and Tean both jumped back and pulled out a sword and two short blades.

"Your part of InuYasha's gang. You are going to die."Sheeko said as Tean jumped behind a bush while Sheeko lunged at Miroku. All of his attacks Miroku was able to dodge with ease. Then Sheeko gained tremendous speed and knocked Miroku down.

'I hope I can get there in time.' Kagome thought while she was reading the book. It said that Miroku died first by a fatal spider bite. Kagome really didn't under stand it very well but she was going to try and stop it. She finally made it to Miroku. She was watching him be bombarded by Sheeko but she couldn't see a spider any were. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. Sheeko pushed Miroku away from him and stopped attacking just as a giant spider jumped out of the bushes lunging at Miroku.

"Miroku duck!"Kagome yelled coming out of the bushes. Miroku looked at the spider and smoothly moved to the side. The spider missed and hit Sheeko knocking them both on the ground. She ran out and grabbed his hand and pulled him as they both ran. Sheeko and the spider just got up.

"Damn it. Tean you were supposed to get Miroku. We missed it."Sheeko said.

After a while of running they eventually stopped and found a place to rest. Kagome was fixing her clothes and hair. So was Miroku. Miroku was just sitting there thinking about Kagome. He hadn't seen her in about 6 months. She looked a little different but not by much. Last time he had seen her she was a little shorter and very pretty. Now she is taller and very...hot. Miroku was quite happy to see her. Kagome finished fixing her hair and looked at Miroku. He had changed too. 6 months ago he was much more handsome and more clean cut. Now he's all raggedy with 5 o'clock shadow.

"What happened to you? Were's Sango and InuYasha?"Miroku look at her.

"I was attacked by those demon killers and Sango...Sango is no more. She left shortly after InuYasha left us. He didn't tell us were he was going but Sango said that she was going back to her village to start over."there was silence. "What about you. What brings you here?"

"I was starting my first day of school today-"

"What? But you've been gone for 6 months."

"I had some time off then it was summer vacation which means that I don't have to go to school for 3 months. Today was the end of summer vacation and I just finished my first day of school."Miroku nodded under standing most of that. "Anyway, I was in History class, which is the class were they tell you about the important things in my past, and I was reading about our whole adventure with Kitsu and everything. Our homework was to read the next chapter in the book. So I was but it wasn't about Kitsu and everything we did, it was about those two, Sheeko and Tean, and us fighting them. It said we would all lose and...die,"Miroku just looked at her, "You were the first to die by a spider bite. That spider was Tean."Miroku's eyes widened after he remembered that Tean did have spider legs coming out of his back.

"Apparently he has the ability to transform."Miroku said. Kagome nodded.

"The next one to go is Sango, a week after you died. We have to get to her before they do. From were we are it shouldn't be that far. We should have time to get to her." Miroku nodded. They both got up and started to walk toward Sango's village.

But Sheeko and Tean already had a head start. They were a bout a day ahead of them. They were running really fast due to Tean was a spider and Sheeko was well trained in the arts of combat.

"This is all your fault Tean. We could have killed Miroku and rested before killing Sango but now we have to go quick before Miroku get's to her. I just can't believe she's back. Kagome is back, I thought he was gone and wasn't coming back. Thanks to her she was supposed to make killing everyone easy. Because of her everyone split up. Now she's back and she's trying to bring them back."Sheeko said

"So that means it's not my fault, it's Kagomes."Tean said.

"Yes."

Yo Well did you like it. I did. I thought it was beautiful. sniff anyway. Next chapter will eventually come out when I feel like writing it. So. Yeah. I'm not giving any hints or anything about what Sango has been doing and that one guy she's with and...? Hey. Damn it. What ever. There's your hint. Until next time. This Hershblah.


	3. Sango's Attemps in Vein

_**When We Part**_

Sango's Attempts in vein

yo I'm back with the next chapter of this hopefully epic story about stuff that I can't remember. Finally I am writing this story after a long extended period of time. I do not own InuYasha and the gang but I do own Kitsu, Sheeko, and Tean so don't use them in any of your stories ya posers.Enjoy

The sun was shining brightly upon Sango's face as she walked through the forest. She had been searching for herbs all morning. She was carrying a wicker basket full of herbs. When she got back to her village a little girl, about the age of 3 ran up her. She picked her up and held her as she admired her reconstruction. The village had about ten huts, a couple of drug stores, and a black smith. This was a major improvement for the village. The little girl was all squirmy until Sango put her down.

"Were have you been Mommy," the little girl said.

"I was getting herbs for your father," Sango said walking with there to her house. There was a man lying on a bed made of hay and straw. He had a towel on his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Ah...Sango. There you are," the man said.

"Hello and good morning Kiyami." she said placing the herbs down and preparing one for him. "How did you sleep last night, good I hope?"

"It was fine, but my arm stills hurts a little." Sango lifted the blankets to expose his arm that was bandaged over his arm and his chest. She placed a prepared remedy over his arm and gave him something to drink.

"That better?" He nodded and she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

It had been about four months since she started to rebuild her village and so far it was working. To her it hadn't been this peaceful before considering her and her companions killed Naraku and Kistu. Therefore there wasn't many demons to kill. But still she wonders how Miroku and the others are doing. Even Miroku. She did have feelings for him but alas he was too much of a perv for her. If he wasn't going to change then she was leaving ,which he left with no choice but too.

As the hours went on it was late into the night and Sango was happily asleep 'til morn. But in the shadows of the outskirts of her village Sheeko and Tean crept. They were scouting the area to see which angle too attack from.

"I say that we attack from the south, it's less guarded then any other."Tean suggested

"Yes, but we could attack from the east considering there are less of a chance of being detected as the south we would have to jump a wall." Sheeko said as Tean nodded.

They snuck in and started to slowly but silently kill the villagers as they slept, but as Sheeko was killing one of the villagers he knocked over a torch that for some reason was on and started a fire catching about three huts in flames. As people started to panic they knew that there sneaking had to stop so they can kill Sango. As people were being killed left and right Sango awoke to the heat of the flames.

'No...not again.'Sango thought as she was getting dressed and grabbed her big ass boomerang and hurled it at Sheeko who was so not expecting it and got wailed in the head. Tean saw this and jumped into the air. Sango was expecting to attack but not as a spider. In mi-air Tean turned into a spider and crushed her onto the ground. He started to pound her face in with his heavy spider legs while wrapping her in a cocoon. After being fully wrapped he hung her from a tree as Sheeko started to play a fun, but painful, game of pinata.

Miles away, Miroku had his Sango senses on high frequence as he started to hear her being wailed on.

"Come Kagome" Miroku said grabbing her arm and started to run as fast as he could to the direction of the pounding. It took about five minutes before he got close enough to them.

"Ok Tean I think I'll kill her now." Sheeko said pulling out his swords. Miroku stood there in anger, rage, and fury. Kagome pulled out her history book and started to read.

"Wait. Sango doesn't die there, she dies by a head wound by falling debris. See Mirok..." It was too late as Miroku ran out into the open kicking Sheeko in the face as he flew into one of the huts. Tean jumped into the air trying to do what he did to Sango but Miroku was ready with his scrolls as he threw an immobilizing scroll onto Teans back as he fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Sheeko asked enraged. Miroku looked at him just as mad.

"What did you do to Sango?" Sheeko just looked at him in a stalemate. Miroku slightly moved his foot at the moment as Miroku darted forward and tried to strike him in the foot but he jumped to fast for him and struck him over the head as he hit the floor with great velocity making an indent. But as he bounced off the ground he spun around and landed on his feet throwing several scrolls of inflame at him. Everyone of which was dodged. Kagome just sat there reading the book as all the words kept changing along with the pictures all because Miroku wasn't dead. She stood up, summoning as much miko strength as she possible could and hurled it at Sheeko blowing him away into a flaming building. Sheeko got up slowly and screamed.

"RETREAT" just as the scroll blew off of Tean and he picked up Sheeko and they fled. Kagome looked at her text book and saw that the words changed for the final time reading 'After a long and pointless battle with Miroku, Sheeko and Tean left after Miroku used a new kind of monk power releasing pure energy at Sheeko. Sheeko and Tean fled to there next victim were they vanquished InuYasha and a little fox demon that happened to with him.' Miroku threw a blade scroll at the cocoon cutting the very top making Sango fall out of it. He caught her as she started to gain conscience-ness. Her blurred eyes made her think it was Miroku. 'It can't be Miroku. I left him a long time ago.'

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked. Sango froze. It was Miroku. He was actually there. "Oh thank God your alright." Sango looked at him. He wasn't even trying to take advantage of this moment. She leaned upward and kissed Miroku on the lips. He was utterly surprised as he kissed her back. She let go looking at him.

"It really is you Miroku. Thank you for saving me."

"MOMMY" a voice screamed.

"Sizuka!" Sango said getting up as she rummaged through some flaming debris. She picked up a little girl.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy. I was so scared."

"I know you were. Were's your father. Were's Kiyami!" She looked around as she put Sizuka down. Some stuff started to move and a man came out of the rubble.

"I'm right here. I'm fine. I'll manage." He said as Sango ran up and gave him a hug. Miroku was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what he just saw. She gave him the most romantic kiss of his life and there she was hugging some other guy. He looked at her and crossed him arms.

"Who the hell is this? Is this the guy you said you'd 'repopulate' with!" He flinched because he reminded himself of InuYasha for a moment. Sango looked at him then gasped.

Flash Back

Sango and Miroku were both sitting down on a log. They were both looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Miroku but I must leave. Now that Naraku and Kitsu are gone I must try and restart my village. To repopulate it with demon slayer. I'm sorry." And that was the last thing she said as she turned around and walked away.

End Flash Back

"Miroku, can we talk about this later?"Sango asked.

"Why? What's wrong with right now?"Miroku was mad pissed.

"Because my village is on fire!"Miroku fell over.

After about three hours of searching for survivers and setting everything off fire, Miroku wanted some answers. He met her somewhere secret place to talk. She looked at him with a happy look because the love of her life just saved her ass. Miroku was looking at her and seeing her happy face was very upset to see such a happy face on someone who left you for another man then see's you again.

"So who is that?" Miroku asked again. Sango just smiled.

"That is Kiyami, my cousin." Miroku almost fell out of his seat.

"You...your cousin?" She nodded. "Then what about the little girl who called you mom?"

"That is his daughter. His wife died a wile ago so I said that I would help raise 'til she's over her mothers loss."Miroku just nodded.

"I see."

"What about you? What brings you and Kagome to my village." She looked at him with a smile. He thought for a minute, then answered.

"Well, one of Kagome's...um...school books..yeah...school books, was telling her the future. It said those demon hunters, Sheeko and Tean, killed all of us. One by one. I was first and you were second, Shippo and InuYasha at the same time."

"I knew he went with InuYasha. When InuYasha left Shippo was gone."

"Hm...apparently the closest thing to Kagome was InuYasha. Maybe that's why." He stopped thinking for a second and looked at her face. "I'm sorry but...you have to come with to save InuYasha."

"I can't go I just..." Sango turned around to show him her village but remembered that is was burned to the ground, "Yeah, maybe I should go. After all, it's not like I was in the middle of doing anything anyway." She said as she stood up. Kagome walked over to them.

"You guys ready?" Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Let me just tell Kiyami and Sizuka." Sango said walking over to her cousin.

"What? Why are you leaving?" A sad Kiyami said looking at her like she had three heads.

"I have to save my friend InuYasha from the same two people who destroyed my village." He just looked at her now with a scared look.

"In..InuYasha. You said InuYasha? Holy crap. He is really tough. You know him? That's awsome. You go save him. I heard he was supposed to save all of Japan. But then again that's only a rumor." He finished by taking a breathe as Sizuka ran up to Sango.

"Mommy, are you leaving? I don't want you to go." She looked at the little girl and gave her a smile.

"I have too. I'm sorry. I'll be back and I'll bring you a present, ok?" Sizuka looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Ok. I'll remember that." Sizuka said. Sango grabbed her enormous boomerang and strapped it on.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Yeah. That's chapter three. I thought it was good. You should tell me what you think. Remember, a review a day makes chapters coming in like hot cakes. So review me for chapter four. It might be some time before I right chapter four because I've given no thought what-so-ever into it. I have to ponder on this for a while so stay strong readers.


	4. Kitsu's Back? What?

**_When We Part_**

Kitsu's back? What?

Yo I'm back once more. But of course who else would be writing this story. I've heard that this story is a little…. how do I say? ….. I've been making things happen a little too fast. I mean, a person per chapter. That's not good cause then I'm out of chapters and a little short of what I intended to do. So…. I'll try and stretch them out a bit starting with this one. Enjoy.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku had been relaxing since all the current events that happened so fast. Kagome looked into the shy as the light blue coloring filled her head and she lost her train of thought. Then a cloud peered into Kagome's view. First it looked like a dragon, but then…. It turned into InuYasha smiling at her. She smiled back as a tear rolled down her face.

' InuYasha, oh InuYasha. Where are you?' she thought to herself. Sango saw the tear and put her hand on her back. Kagome looked at her and Sango rubbed her shoulder for assurance.

"It's ok Kagome. We'll find him." Sango said in a sweet and calming voice. Kagome put her hand on Sango's and nodded as she wiped the tear off her cheek. Miroku stood up as the girls looked at him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Someone's coming." He said as Sango and Kagome stood up. Just then a whirl of wind came into view.

"Koga" Kagome said. The tornado rode on by without even a stop or a comment. Kagome was worried. If Koga wasn't taking advantage of InuYasha not being present, that means that there's trouble. "Lets follow him." Kagome said.

"What? How do you expect us to catch up?" Miroku said. Kagome sat back down. Then they heard Kouga's two lackeys running really far behind. Kagome stood up.

"Hey! Come over here!" She yelled to get their attention while waving her arm in the air.

"Hey Kagome!" One of them yelled and waved back. They ran over to them breathing heavily. "Oh…God…what are you…. up too?" The other one said between huge breaths.

"I was just gunna ask you the same thing" Kagome said looking at them.

"We were following Kouga."

"Why?"

"He said he smelled Mutt Fac… InuYasha, but didn't really smell like all of him so he went to find out."

"Do you know were he's going?" Kagome asked with a sign of hope in her face. One of them itched his head.

"Gee, you know I don't think he said. He just said to follow and then kinda took off." All hope left Kagome's face. Miroku looked at her trying to think of something, just something, to get her spirits up.

"We can still follow him, right?" Miroku thought quickly.

"Um…maybe. Only if he realizes that were not behind him." Just as that, the tornado can whirling back and stopped in front of Kagome after he quickly looking around to see no InuYasha around. He grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Ahh… Kagome. My beautiful Kagome." Koga said. Kagome has had it up to here with him and couldn't take it any more. She threw his hands off of hers.

"Koga, I do not like you. You know that."

"Kagome. I'm shocked to here you say that. You're my mate after all." Kagome was furious. Koga's friends were behind her making hand gestures to make him stop. But it was too late.

"KOGA! I AM NOT YOUR MATE. I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL, GODDAMNIT!" Kagome was so angry that even Koga took a few steps back.

He was completely speechless. He knew for a while that she was InuYasha's but he kept his arrogance ahead of his common sense. He kept telling himself that she was his, even now. He just threw his fingers briskly into his hair and smirked.

"Of course you don't. Anyway, Kagome, where are you off too." She had completely forgot why she needed him.

"Koga. Where were you going in such a hurry without even saying hi or anything?"

"Well I was…um…nowhere." Koga tried to cover up what he was gunna say but didn't do it very well. She just looked at him. "Fine. If you must know, I was following a scent that smelled like Mutt Face. But for some reason, it smells like someone else. I was going to investigate.

"Can we come?" Kagome asked sweetly. Koga couldn't resist her face.

"Sure thing Kagome, my dear," He turned around and bent slightly, "hop on."

He did it just like InuYasha and for a second that's exactly who she thought he was.

"What about them?" She said pointing to her and his friends. He looked at them.

"Well, actually the smell isn't moving so I say was can walk." Kagome nodded and signaled the others to follow as they began their journey to the west.

It had been hours since they started to walk. The path was made of dirt and small rocks all over with an open grassy plain to there right and a forest to there far left. Kagome had her eyes half open from being so bored and tired from walking so long. It had been a while since Koga said anything that didn't involve Kagome's beauty. He stopped and smelled the air.

"It's over here." He said walking off the dirt road into the forest. They walked for a little before Koga examined a tree.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"A fight." He said showing them the claw and sword marks on the tree. As they continued there were more marks and some trees were cut in half. Then they found some blood on trees. Kagome could tell most of the claw marks were InuYasha's. They came to an opening within the forest to see a boy bleeding against a tree. His hair was spiked up all around with a bandana around his head covering were his ears would go because they were on his head. Right next to him was a sword covered in blood. It was the Tetsusiaga. Sango gasped. Kagome almost started to cry.

"It's Kitsu!" Miroku said.

"I thought InuYasha killed you." Kagome said. Her voice made his eyes snap open. He stood up exposing his horrific scratch wounds. He was bleeding excessively from his chest, left arm, and his forehead. He staggered a little then, before passing out, said,

"Damn…InuYasha…" Then fell over. Sango and Miroku went over to him and helped him up. He was out cold. Kagome went over to the sword and picked it up. It was in its weak stage covered in Kitsu's blood. She started to cry.

'InuYasha' She thought to her self.

His eyes opened slowly to see Kagome over him. He really couldn't hear at the moment so it looked like Kagome was signaling the others to see him. He tried to sit up but Kagome made him sit back down. He knew when he was a little better they would want some answers. Then two other heads were above him talking. He still couldn't hear. He just sat there trying to stay awake. Then his ears popped and he could hear a little.

Kagome was kneeling next to Kitsu looking over him tending to his wounds. She had put a bandage around his body and connecting to his left arm and a bandage over his forehead and right eye. She noticed his eyes were opening.

"Miroku. Sango. Come here." She said waving here hand. They walked over and sat next to Kitsu. They were looking over him.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Sango asked.

"Probably not. Major blood loss. I'm surprised he's still alive, let alone open his eyes." Kagome answered. He tried to sit up but Kagome pushed him back down gently. "I don't think so. You should really lie down for a long while."

"I can't believe he's still alive. I thought InuYasha killed him six months ago." Miroku said.

"I know. We saw him die." Kagome said.

"But what if he never did die?" Sango asked looking at Kitsu.

"But if he didn't die, then what happened?" Kagome asked.

"The sword…" Kitsu said. He sat up. "The sword…it brought me…somewhere else…" They looked at him as Koga walked over. He was talking about the copy of the Tetsusiaga he made out of his dark powers. "The sword…knew I would die…so it brought me…to a village…near by. The locals…healed me. After that I…wondered around for a long while. Hiding ever time…it was that…special time of the month. Then…one day, InuYasha…came wielding the…Tetsusiaga."

"Hey, my good pal Kitsu. I knew you weren't dead." InuYasha said putting the Tetsusiaga over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I thought I killed you. I guess not. So…what's up?" Kitsu added stepping back a little.

"Your death!" InuYasha said jumping at him.

"He kicked my ass. Right after he dropped the Tetsusiaga. Then for some reason he just stopped. Then he ran." Kitsu said. Kagome gasped fearing the worst. InuYasha without the Tetsusiaga is very bad. The sword concealed his demon blood from coming out. Without it, his demon blood was sure to come out making him an evil killing machine. Kitsu tried to stand up.

"Kitsu you should really sit down. Your in no condition to do anything at this moment." Kagome said.

"Do what she says, punk." Koga said looking down at the hanyou. He looked into his eyes in an evil demon stare off.

"You don't scare me." Kitsu said.

"I should, especially at your current state." Koga said still staring at him. He sat back down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's been so long. Since we met, huh Kagome?" Kitsu said with his eyes still closed. She looked at him and nodded. Aware of this he continued. "Such a long time. You were beautiful then, just as you are now. You never changed. You just got more beautiful." He opened his eyes and looked straight ahead. Kagome stood up.

"Kitsu, do you know were InuYasha was going?" Kagome asked. He shook his head.

"Well, we do have his sword. It can help us." Sango said picking it up. Koga walked over to grab it.

"I'll hold on to that." He said reaching for it.

"Koga don't…" Kagome said but it was too late. Sparks of lightning shot out of the sword shocking Koga.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed as he let go being flung back a couple feat and landing on his head.

"I tried to tell you." Kagome said running over to him to help him up. "Only a human can hold it but only a hanyou can wield it." The all looked at Kitsu.

"What?" He said. Kagome picked up the Tetsusiaga and handed it to Kitsu.

"Your gunna have to protect us. Looks like your part of the team. You are the only hanyou here." Kitsu looked at the sword then at her and cracked a smile. He took the sword in his right arm and the sword emitted a weird wind that flew around it as it grew to a huge length and width. But his arm fell to the weight because he's left-handed.

"Damn… well I'll get used to it." Koga snorted.

"I wouldn't trust him with that. He could try to kill us." Sango looked at him.

"Does it look like he's able to? He can barely lift it." Koga just snorted again. Kagome looked at him.

'He's acting like InuYasha. I wonder why?' Koga looked at her and realized that she was staring at him and he smiled a self-approval smile.

"I see your staring at me Kagome. Am I that handsome you can't keep your eyes off?" Koga said running his fingers though his hair again. A teardrop went down the back of Kagome's head.

'Well he _was_ acting like InuYasha.'

Yeah. Fourth chapter. Yeah. I thought it was good. I'd like you all to thank my damn Spanish teacher for making me rewrite this because she took my notebook and ripped a page out and threw it away. I have no clue why but she did. I was soooo mad. But I managed to finish it anyway. PLZ! Review. I need more reviews to power my world domination machine and…um…yeah…um…to…finish the story. Yeah that's it.

See ya.


End file.
